OS : Une raison de vivre
by YueAma
Summary: - Personne ne devrait subir ça. - Tu sais Sasuke. Il vaut mieux que l'horreur et la douleur se passent dans ma tête et en pleine nuit, que dans la réalité, en pleine journée... [Tenten/Sasuke]


" _Il n'est de souffrance aussi grande que le souvenir de la joie dans le chagrin présent_."

Philip Caputo

* * *

Mon nom est Tenten Ayumé, je vais vous conter l'histoire de ma mort.

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce que cela faisait de mourir ? Ce que l'on ressentait quand le peu de vies qui nous restait s'envolait ? Quand après une vie pleine de souffrance, enfin, on atteignait le bout du tunnel ? Que l'on touchait la lumière ?

Moi, je n'ai jamais cessé de me poser ces questions... Que devenez notre esprit après la mort ? Il y avait-il un paradis ? Retrouvait-on là nos êtres chers qui nous avaient quittés trop tôt ? Et l'enfer... Existait-il ?

Mon âme avait été déchirée en deux, tant j'avais eu besoin de ces réponses et tant elles me faisaient peur sur ce qu'elles allaient engendrer sur mes actes et sur le reste de ma vie...

Cette vie qui n'a jamais été heureuse. Ma naissance avait généré la mort de ma mère, celle-ci prit tout pour elle là où elle allait. Elle prit mon enfance, mon bonheur et la raison de mon père, qui au départ fut quelqu'un d'attentionné à mon égard, mais qui au fur et à mesure que je grandissais et ressemblais trait pour trait à la femme qu'il avait aimé, sombra dans l'alcool et la violence.

J'aurais tellement voulu mourir à la place de ma mère...

Nous vivions dans un quartier sombre de la capitale. Là où les trafiqueurs de drogue étaient des habitués, les cambriolages étaient à chaque coin de rue et l'on comptait plusieurs meurtres et viols chaque semaine. J'avais grandi dans cet endroit, où la vie était dure pour une gamine comme moi. Mon père me jeta dans la première école publique qu'il trouva.

Les bagarres étaient fréquentes, un élève avait faillit y passer, seul contre dix gosses plus grands que lui. Et les parents comme les professeurs n'y trouvaient rien à redire. C'était la loi du plus fort qui régnait, les autres n'avaient d'autres solutions que fuir ou mourir. Moi qui ne pouvais choisir ni l'une ni l'autre, fut contrainte d'essayer de survivre.

Survivre dans un monde de fous.

Plus le temps passait, plus mon père me haïssait. La première fois qu'il me frappa, j'avais dix ans, moi, pauvre fille, je n'osais pas riposter. Alors, je subissais chaque coup de poing, chaque claque, tout en le suppliant d'arrêter. Mais il était ivre et ne répondait plus de rien. Il avait fini par cesser et s'en est allé se coucher, me laissant pour morte sur le tapis de notre salon... Cela aurait mieux pour moi. Mourir à ce moment-là m'aurait évité bien d'autres peines et bien d'autres souffrances.

Mais le lendemain matin, quand il s'est levé et a quitté sa chambre, j'étais encore là, n'ayant pas eu le courage de me lever, je n'avais pas osé bouger de la nuit. Quand il me regarda, il ne cacha pas son dégoût. Mon corps était parsemé de marques de coup et de bleus naissants, mon oeil droit avait gonflé, une partie de mes cheveux avaient été arrachés et mon âme d'enfant, complètement détruite.

Une multitude de sentiments inconnus déferlèrent sur moi les jours suivants. Il y avait la peur, omniprésente, le désespoir, qui me rongeait peu à peu, le regret de perdre le minimum d'innocence qui m'avait été donné et le seul parent que j'avais et aussi un sentiment bien étrange, l'impression de changer, d'être plus en retrait, plus méfiante, plus paranoïaque, moins moi-même. J'avais la sensation de devenir une étrangère.

Après l'incident, mon père ne m'envoya plus à l'école, la vente des armes et de clopes ne lui rapportait pas assez et l'argent qu'il devait dépenser pour mes fournitures était trop importante. Moi, je pensais qu'il avait surtout besoin que quelqu'un fasse le ménage et la cuisine chez nous, mais qu'il refusait de payer qui que ce soit.

Donc, pendant plusieurs années, je fus la prisonnière de ma propre maison, ne sortant que pour aller acheter de la nourriture. Je devais partir quand il était là et j'avais un temps réglementaire d'une heure à respecter, car montre en main, il m'attendait devant la porte d'entrée.

Chaque fois que j'y allais, je me mettais à courir le plus vite possible, pour atteindre le supermarché le plus près de quinze minutes de chez nous. Quand j'atteignais le bâtiment, je savais exactement où me diriger pour trouver les produits que me demandait mon père, il devait y avoir exactement le nombre d'articles désiré, pas un de plus, pas un de moins. C'était une évidence et je ne m'attardais jamais dans les rayons, prenant la première marchandise venue, en suppliant le Bon Dieu, s'il avait un jour exister, pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop chère.

Chaque minute de retard équivalait à une claque. Chaque claque me faisait basculer vers le fond. Et chaque jour un peu plus, je me demandais si la mort était préférable à cette vie de misère...

Une fois, alors que je faisais les courses, sur les deux caisses du supermarché, il n'y en avait qu'une seule d'ouverte et une queue longue de plusieurs mètres me devançait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attentes, je me mis à paniquer, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps devant moi et mon père m'attendait de pied ferme chez nous. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux rapidement, sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. J'allai payer chèrement mon retard, mais je me refusais catégoriquement de réfléchir comment.

Après plus de vingt minutes de patience, je pus enfin sortir du bâtiment, courant plus vite que jamais auparavant, j'arrivai pourtant avec mon délai écoulé. Je grimpai les marches si vite que je faillis me torde la cheville plusieurs fois et perdre les aliments au passage. Mais une fois devant la porte de mon appartement, je m'arrêtai net, une boule dans la gorge, la peur au ventre et les larmes au bord des yeux, j'hésitais plus que jamais dans ma vie. Devrais-je repartir ? Fuir pour une nouvelle vie ? Où affronter mon géniteur ?

Les deux premières options me tentaient, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Jamais je ne survivrai dans ce monde de fous, sans toit et sans argent pour me nourrir et le peu que j'avais dans mon sachet, ne me ferait gagner que quelques jours, tout au plus.

Tremblant de la tête au pied, j'ouvris la porte. Il était là, assis sur sa chaise, me regardant fixement. Je me mis à pleurer quand il se leva, me prit le sac des mains et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se retourna et vint se placer près de moi, trop près à mon goût...

\- Ça fait trente minutes, me souffla-t-il, l'haleine empestée d'alcool, tu as une explication ?  
\- Ou-Oui... tremblai-je, à... La cai-caisse... Il... Trop... Monde.

Il secoua négativement la tête et je me mis à trembler.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse.

Il se mit à sourire sadiquement, ce qui me fit déglutir de frayeur.

Je ne vis pas arriver la première claque, seule la brûlure que je ressentis sur la joue indiquait sa présence. Elle fut bientôt suivie d'une seconde et d'une troisième et ainsi de suite. Après une vingtaine de ces coups, j'étais à terre, je pensais que c'était fini, c'était loin d'être le cas...

Il m'emmena dans le salon, me traînant par les pieds, sans que je ne riposte. Il se mit à déchirer mes vêtements, me frappant quand je me débâtais. Et tout se fit vite, dans la souffrance, sous la contrainte...

Je venais d'avoir quinze ans, quand pour la première fois, mon père me viola.

Depuis ce jour, je me mis à travailler. Enchaînant petits boulots, salaires de misère et grosses dépressions.

Les agressions continuèrent, souvent par mon père, de temps en temps de mes patrons, alcooliques et pervers. Chaque fois, j'étais séparée entre deux sentiments tous aussi forts l'un que l'autre, la peur de mourir et l'envie de quitter ce monde de fous. Ma vie fut par la suite une succession de jours sans importances que je souhaitais à chaque fois oublier, ma seule préoccupation étant ma survie. Chaque matin c'était la même chose : je me levais tôt, mangeais rapidement, partais travailler, rentrais tard et dormais, tout ça en évitant le plus possible mon père.

Je venais d'avoir dix-huit ans quand j'entrai au service des Uchiwa. La famille tenait un bar assez fréquenté, mais qui avait besoin d'une serveuse pour amadouer les clients. Mon père m'avait jetée dans leurs bras sans la moindre hésitation. N'ayant plus de travail depuis plusieurs mois, c'était pour moi, une occasion à saisir.

Mon premier jour de service, je m'étais levée tôt pour éviter mon père, je m'étais préparée en vitesse, laissant détacher mes longs cheveux bruns et m'étais précipitée loin de notre appartement.  
J'avais encore du temps avant que ne commence ma journée de travail. Mais l'idée de me retrouver quelques minutes de plus dans cet endroit avec cet homme me devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Je marchai donc dans les rues encore noires du quartier sombre de Tokyo. Tête baissée, yeux derrière mes cheveux, je me faisais la plus discrète possible, pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres d'un gang ou d'un gars qui aurait trop abusé de la vodka.

Au bout de quelques rues, je finis par arriver à destination. Le bar était fermé, il n'y avait personne. Je m'assis sur les marches qui se trouvaient devant la bâtisse. Le soleil commençait à se lever, éclairant de plus en plus la rue. Les immeubles étaient tous grisâtres, partout les poubelles avaient été renversées, les déchets étaient déchiquetés et éparpillés au grès du vent.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, me faisant sursauter. Quatre silhouettes se rapprochaient de moi. Quatre hommes, tous aussi grands les uns que les autres, je ne vis pas leur visage, caché par l'ombre du bâtiment. Tout vêtus de noir, ils dégageaient une odeur d'alcool et de cigarette, mais aussi un bien plus sombre, bien plus terrifiante...

Ils sentaient la mort.

Ils ne me virent d'abord pas, tandis que je cherchais un endroit où me cacher, mais un d'eux m'aperçut quand je me levai. Il parla bas, me montrant du doigt. Je me retournai et me mis à frapper contre la porte d'entrée du bar.

\- Aidez-moi ! criai-je, ouvrez la porte !

Personne ne répondait, alors que les quatre hommes avançaient vers moi, des bouteilles à la main, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, posant sur moi un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je frappai plus fort encore contre la porte, espérant qu'elle s'ouvre comme par magie.

\- À l'aide ! hurlai-je, aidez-moi !

Ils arrivaient, encore quelques pas et ils pourraient me toucher, appuyée contre la porte, je fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir ça...

Soudain, je sentis la porte se dérober sous moi, quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna dans le bâtiment. L'ouverture se referma de suite et ce fut le noir. J'étais dans les bras d'un homme.

\- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il _._

J'ai sursauté, l'image de ces hommes encore présente dans mon esprit. Je ne répondis pas, cherchant les yeux de mon sauveur dans l'obscurité. Rien ni fit, je ne le voyais pas. Je tâtai son visage de mes mains tremblante pour m'assurer de sa réalité, à mon grand étonnement il se laissa faire, n'osant peut-être pas me brusquer. Il avait le visage fin, des pommettes hautes et un nez droit, son front était masqué par ses cheveux.

J'ai soupiré de soulagement, avec une certitude étrange de sécurité.

Je ne rendis pas compte toute suite que je pleurai, je le remarquai quand il essuya mes larmes qui coulaient de plus en plus vite. Il me serra dans ses bras, comme s'il cherchait à me consoler. Cela accentuait mes pleurs. Jamais personne ne m'avait pris contre lui avec autant de douceur, peu importait qui il était, en cet instant présent il était mon support.

Ce petit sanglot se transforma vite en un torrent de désespoir, par là passait ma souffrance, ma tristesse, ma douleur, tout ce que j'avais enduré tout le long de ma vie. Il y avait la mort de celle que je n'avais jamais connue, cette enfance malheureuse, mon père alcoolique, la première fois qu'il m'a frappée, il y avait la peur à chaque fois que je sortais, les claques, plus violentes et plus nombreuses à chaque fois, les menaces de mort, la haine, le premier viol, les suivants, le travail, les regards mal placés, les mains baladeuses, la folie qui me submergeait chaque jour un peu plus, l'envie de meurtre, l'envie de mourir. Où juste l'envie de pleurer.

Ses bras musclés se resserrèrent un peu plus sur ma taille. Il captait cet océan de détresse qui parcourait chaque cellule de mon corps, chaque passerelle de ma peau, chaque battement de mon coeur, chaque larme qui coulait.

\- Merci, murmurai-je entre deux sanglots, merci beaucoup... Merci, merci, merci, merci !  
\- De rien, fit-il murmurant aussi.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et à ce moment, je voulus plus que tout au monde voir son visage. Je sentis son souffle caressait ma peau, il sentait la menthe...

\- Tu es Tenten Ayumé, continua-t-il, toujours à voix basse, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui...

J'aurai presque pu discerner un sourire sur son visage.

\- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa.  
\- Uchiwa ?  
\- Oui. Mon frère est ton employeur. D'ailleurs, tu vas m'aider à préparer le bar pour l'ouverture. Il faut juste que je trouve où est la lumière...

Il se déplaça, me lâchant par la même occasion. Une boule se forma à ma gorge, je n'aimai pas qu'il s'éloigne, même pour quelques secondes. La peur tapis dans mon esprit, n'attendait que qu'il me laisse seule pour resurgir encore plus violemment.

Une minute n'était pas encore écoulée, que la lumière se fit. J'observai la pièce, elle était grande, bien plus grande que je ne l'avais pensé, même si elle était encombrée de multiples tables de tailles et de formes différentes, ainsi que d'un immense bar, qui parcourait la salle de long en large.

Sasuke avança vers la première table et retira toutes les chaises, je fis de même. Trente minutes plus tard, alors que nous finissions, je vis un homme arriver dans notre direction, il arrivait d'une pièce à côté et je devinai tout de suite qu'il faisait partie de la famille Uchiwa. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux sombres, la peau tout aussi pâle, il était plus vieux que Sasuke, mais pas assez pour être son père.

\- Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa, se présenta-t-il quand il fut arrivé à notre hauteur, je suis le gérant, tu es Tenten ? tandis que j'hochais la tête, il m'observa de la tête au pied, puis semblant satisfait, il jeta un oeil à Sasuke, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, je vois que tu as rencontré mon frère et que l'on va pouvoir ouvrir. Bien. Ouvres les stores, Sasuke, prépares la bière.

Le beau brun s'exécuta, moi de même. Une heure à près, le bar était plein à craquer. Toutes les tables étaient occupées, j'étais tout le temps demandée et Sasuke avait aussi fort à faire. J'appréciai vite ce travail, grâce à la fréquentation du bistro, les gens avaient beaucoup plus de retenu que partout ailleurs, malgré tout, quelques regards glissèrent sur mon décolleté, mais pas assez pour que cela me dérange vraiment.

Les jours passèrent, plus agréable chaque fois. J'avais d'abord eu beaucoup de réserves après ce qui s'était passé, de plus je n'avais aucune confiance dans la gente masculine. Pourtant, je me rapprochai des frères Uchiwa. Itachi m'avait d'abord semblé froid et autoritaire, mais il fut extrêmement patient avec moi, quand j'étais en retard, que je cassais quelque chose, ou quand j'avais simplement du mal à m'intégrer. Sasuke, lui... Comment dire ? Distant avec tout le monde, il fut avec moi le grand-frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Protecteur, présent à tout moment pour m'épauler, me soutenir et me faire sourire. Je n'avais jamais autant aimé une personne.

À vrai dire, je n'avais finalement jamais aimé personne.

Mais personne ne m'avait jamais aimé non plus...

Je ne saurais pas dire quand j'ai commencé à l'aimer d'une autre manière, encore plus fort qu'avant. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que je m'en suis rendu compte un soir qui au départ ressemblait à tous les autres. nous venions de terminer le service, Itachi nettoyait le bar ainsi que les verres pendant que Sasuke et moi nous nous occupions de la salle principale. Puis sans prévenir, Sasuke a mit de la musique, un vieux rock des années 60. Son chiffon encore sur l'épaule, il m'a prise la main et m'a obligée à danser malgré ma gêne.

\- Je ne sais pas danser... avais-je dis en rougissant.  
\- Et bien je vais t'apprendre !

Je n'avais jamais fait ça ainsi, qui aurait pu me faire danser autrement ? Mes mouvements était maladroits mais j'y ai vite pris goût. Il me faisait virevolter, tourner encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'oublis tout. Je me suis mise à sourire, puis un rire est sorti de ma gorge, puis un autre. Je riais comme je ne l'avais jamais fait, comme une petite fille de huit ans. Itachi nous regardait d'un air bienveillant, et tandis que les mains moites de Sasuke tenaient fermement les miennes, son regard ne me lâchait pas d'une seconde.

Puis sans prévenir, il s'arrêta et me prit dans ses bras. Surprise, je n'ai pas su comment réagir, j'entendais mon coeur battre à mille à l'heure, j'avais chaud, je transpirais, je devais avoir le visage rouge mais lui me serrait contre lui avec tant de force et de tendresse à la fois que je ne savais pas quoi faire. La musique s'est alors stoppée et il s'est écarté à mon grand regret.

\- Tu vois, tu danses.  
\- C'est grâce à toi...

Son sourire dégageait tant de chaleur, je voulais me blottir à nouveau contre son torse, jusqu'à me fondre en lui. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, plus jamais, restait avec lui pour l'éternité à travailler dans ce restaurant et à danser avec lui tous les soirs.

\- Non, tu l'as fait seule.

Ce fut à partir de cette nuit là, que j'ai commencé à vivre dans l'attente de son sourire, de ses rires, du moindre de ses gestes, de chacun de ses mots. Je ne vivais plus que parce que lui vivait. Il était devenu la lumière qui me guidait dans mon obscurité.

Avec eux, le bonheur que je n'avais jamais eu s'installait peu à peu, prenant la place la plus importante de ma vie, mais dès que je rentrais chez moi, l'enfer recommençait...

Malgré tout mes efforts pour les cacher, les deux frères Uchiwa virent très vite les marques de coup et les bleus presque omniprésents sur mon corps. Si Itachi ne réagit pas beaucoup, ne se mêlant jamais de ce qui ne le regardait pas, Sasuke n'eut pas la même réaction...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Nous nous trouvions dans une cuisine réservée aux employés - à savoir juste nous trois - pour déjeuner. Il avait remarqué une trace sur mon poignet, dépassant de la manche de mon pull...

\- Ce n'est rien, fis-je avec le plus de conviction possible _._

Je lui fis sourire rassurant, pour que mon mensonge passe mieux.

Il me jeta un regard exaspéré. Il ne me croyait pas. Je n'en étais pas étonnée...

Itachi choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser, prétextant qui devait aller nettoyer les tables, avant le retour des clients.

Sasuke pris mon bras et remonta, les mains tremblantes, le fin tissu qui recouvrait ma peau. Il faillit le lâcher à plusieurs reprises, tant ma peau était violette et parsemée de croûtes. Je me mordais les lèvres tandis que son visage devenait de plus en plus cramoisi. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand il esquiva mon regard après avoir remonté la manche jusqu'en haut.

M'en voulait-il de ne lui avoir rien dit ? Me détestait-il pour lui avoir menti à l'instant ? Était-il dégoûte par ma peau ? Allait-il me jeter dehors ?

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? hoqueta-t-il la voix pleine de colère _._

Je n'osais pas répondre. Il avait toujours les yeux baissaient sur ses pieds, fuyant mon regard et mon bras découvert. Mes larmes redoublèrent.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? répéta-t-il plus fort _._

Il leva la tête vers moi et me voyant pleurer, il se figea. Il n'y avait plus aucune colère sur son beau visage. Il se leva, s'assit ensuite près de moi et m'enlaça. Comme la première fois.

\- Chut... _c_ huchotait-il à mon oreille, chut... Ça va aller... Tout va bien Tenten... Désolé de mettre mis en colère... Chut...  
\- Tu me hais ?

Il sursauta presque sur place.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne pourrais te haïr ! Jamais !  
\- Pou... Pourquoi ?

Il s'éloigna de moi pour regarder dans les yeux. J'avais cessé de pleurer, à la fois soulagé qu'il ne me déteste pas, à la fois impatiente de connaître sa réponse.

J'avais besoin qu'il me réponde.

\- Tenten, souffla-t-il, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour la simple et bonne raison, que quand tu n'es pas là, j'ai l'impression de dépérir, quand tu pleures, je me déteste pour ne pas avoir empêché ses larmes de couler, quand tu es heureuse, le monde me paraît plus beau et quand il y a quelques minutes, j'ai vu ses blessures sur ton bras et Dieu sait que je m'imagine bien le reste de ton corps, je hais purement et simplement la personne t'a fait ça et je me hais aussi de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Il serra mes mains, tandis que mon coeur battait à la folie.

\- Je t'aime.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était bien de l'amour, mais ça y ressemblait beaucoup.

Je recommençais à pleurer. Pourquoi les larmes me venaient si facilement depuis que je l'avais rencontré ? Je n'en savais rien, mais celle-ci en tout cas, étaient des larmes de joie.

\- Je t'aime.

Je me sentis libérée après cet aveu. Je soufflai à mon tour. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, un sourire immense éclairant son visage.

Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, d'abord doux et plein de précautions. Puis un, puis deux, puis un trois, à chaque fois plus insistant, plus profond, plus hardant.

Quand nous nous éloignâmes loin de l'autre, nous étions à bout de souffle. Nous nous observâmes quelques minutes, manquant de mots pour exprimer ce que l'on ressentait. Puis Sasuke prit ma main et me demanda :

\- C'est ton père qui t'a fait ça ?

Il désigna mon bras. J'avais arrêté de sourire, rattrapé par la réalité.

\- Oui, soufflai-je, c'est mon père.  
\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait d'autre chose ?

La vision de la première fois qu'il m'avait violée surgit dans mon esprit. Comment lui expliquer ? J'ouvrai la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait, j'étais comme tétanisée. Aucun mot ne venait à l'esprit pour lui expliquer ma douleur, j'avais trop honte. Devant mon mutisme, il reformula sa question :

\- Est-ce que tu es encore vierge ?

J'ai doucement secoué la tête de gauche à droite, la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Il serra les poings et pendant un instant, je revue la colère sur son visage, mais il se calma vite, voyant ma réaction terrorisée. Il serra un peu mes doigts, comme s'il voulait s'assurer de ma réalité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il, ne t'inquiète plus... Tu n'auras plus jamais à subir ça.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, un sourire gigantesque sur les lèvres. Mais, je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu me dire. Au bout d'une minute de silence, je demandai :

\- Comment ça ?

Il me regarda comme si la réponse était évidente à ses yeux. Au mien, la seule solution que j'avais trouvée en dix-huit d'existence était la mort. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il avait pu trouver en seulement quelques secondes !

\- Tu vas vivre ici. Avec nous. Nous habitons juste au-dessus. Tu n'aurais pas à sortir, plus d'attaques, plus rien ! Tu serais en sécurité !

Son sourire s'était un peu plus élargit et l'espoir flottait dans ses yeux. Il avait l'air si enthousiaste à cette idée, que je me mis à espérer. Puis très vite, les points noirs m'apparurent. Comment allais-je annoncer à mon père mon départ ? Comment allait-il réagir ?

Ma respiration s'accéléra quand j'imaginai la scène et Sasuke le remarqua. Quand je lui expliquai le problème, il me répondit tout simplement qu'Itachi irait m'acheter des vêtements neufs, comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de retourner à mon ancien appartement.

Cela me faisait bizarre d'associer cet endroit à mon passé...

Pourtant, c'est ce que nous fîmes. Les deux frères me donnèrent leur chambre d'ami et très vite, ils m'apportèrent des tenues à ma taille. Au départ, j'étais gênée par toutes leurs petites attentions, mais je compris après plusieurs jours qu'ils essayaient de me mettre à l'aise et prenaient simplement soin de moi.

La relation entre Sasuke et moi évoluait petit à petit. La nuit, il quittait sa chambre pour venir se glisser près de moi, ne tentant jamais rien de plus que quelques baisers, car il connaissait ma réticence sur le sujet. J'avais besoin de temps.

Rapidement, il dut s'habituer à mes nombreux cauchemars. Je commençais par me débattre, puis, je pleurais et me mettais à hurler. Il avait toujours du mal à me réveiller, comme si j'étais prisonnière de mon propre esprit.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent ? avait-il demandé la première fois.  
\- Toutes les nuits...  
\- Et ça depuis quand ?  
\- Depuis toujours... Enfin, je crois...

La colère brillait dans ses yeux, mais elle n'était pas dirigée vers moi.

\- Personne ne devrait subir ça.  
\- Tu sais Sasuke. Il vaut mieux que l'horreur et la douleur se passent dans ma tête et en pleine nuit, que dans la réalité, en pleine journée...

Ça ne lui suffit pas.

\- Avant, tu avais les deux !  
\- Oui, mais plus maintenant.

Les jours passèrent, chaque fois, je redoutais la nuit. Je demandai à Sasuke de dormir dans sa chambre, pour ne plus le déranger, mais il me répondait toujours la même chose :

\- Je n'arriverai jamais à m'endormir, te sachant seule dans une autre pièce à souffrir le martyr. Ça m'est impossible. Tu saurais le faire me sachant dans ton cas ?

Je ne savais jamais quoi répondre à cela.

Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais peur. Pourquoi mon père ne se manifestait pas ? Cela aurait dû me réjouir, mais j'avais le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas en rester là.

J'ignorai à quel point j'avais raison...

Cela s'est passé un mois après que j'eus emménagé chez les Uchiwa. C'était la fin de la journée, donc la fin de mon service, la nuit était tombée et Itachi avait pris sa journée, voulant voir un vieil ami qui habitait loin, tandis que Sasuke s'était rendu dans une entreprise - qui ne souhaitait pas s'aventurer dans le quartier sombre - à l'autre bout de la ville pour nous réapprovisionner en alcool.

Je mettais les chaises sur les tables, puis, je me dirigeai vers le bar pour nettoyer les derniers verres, quand j'entendis la sonnette de notre porte d'entrée. Itachi ne devait pas rentrer avant le lendemain et Sasuke venait juste de partir. Pensant à un client qui n'avait pas vu notre panneau, je quittai la cuisine.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est fer...

Je lâchai le verre qui se trouvait entre mes mains, celui-ci se brisa en mille morceaux à mes pieds. Mon père ferma la porte de sa main droite, l'autre tenait un pistolet. Le sourire sadique qui s'étendait sur ses lèvres me cloua sur place.

\- Comme on se retrouve, fit-il _,_ tu croyais vraiment que tu allais pouvoir m'échapper ?

Je voulus répondre, mais aucun son de sortie de ma bouche. Mon corps tout entier tremblait, tandis que les larmes s'écoulaient de plus en plus rapidement sur mes joues.

\- Tu sais ça été dur de trouver un moment où tu étais toute seule ! C'est qu'il ne t'a pas lâché d'une semelle !

Tout en parlant, il se rapprochait un peu plus de moi. Mes jambes refusaient de reculer et j'avais le plus grand mal à respirer.

\- Une dernière volonté, avant de mourir ?

Comme je ne répondrai pas, il continua :

\- Bon, tant pis...  
-Attendez ! m'écriai-je.

Il baissa son arme.

\- Attendez... répétai-je.

Le silence se fit, alors que je rassemblais le courage pour parler.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir, murmurai-je.

J'étais de moins en moins sûre de vouloir continuer. À ce moment, je cherchai juste à gagner du temps.

\- Pourquoi me détestez-vous tant ?

De nouveau, le silence. On entendait plus que le bruit de nos respirations.

\- Tu dois t'en douter non ? cracha t-il.  
\- Oui mais je veux la vérité...

Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme, me faisant déglutir.

\- Je te hais parce que tu as tué ma raison de vivre, parce que tu as ses yeux, ses cheveux, la forme de son visage. Je te hais, car tu as sa gentillesse, sa naïveté, sa fragilité. Je te hais, car tu me rappelles chaque jour que j'ai besoin d'elle.

Son regard n'était plus celui de l'homme haineux qui voulait ma mort, mais celui d'un homme qui avait perdu la chose qu'il avait de plus chère au monde. Un homme simplement triste.

À cause de moi.

La culpabilité me submergea. Je n'avais jamais essayé de voir les choses sous cet angle, jamais essayé de le connaître, de l'écouter. Maintenant que j'avais Sasuke, je ne m'imaginais pas le perdre et j'arrivai à comprendre ce qu'avait pu ressentir mon père à ma naissance.

Un manque impossible à remplacer.

Nous pleurions tous les deux à présent. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'éprouvai de la compassion et de la compréhension envers mon père. Je me mis à imaginer ce qui se serait passé si c'était moi qui étais morte à la place de ma mère.

Mes parents auraient été tristes, mais ils auraient réessayé de nouveau et auraient une magnifique petite fille ou un adorable petit garçon. Mon père ne serait jamais tombé dans l'alcool, il aurait acheté une maison dans un beau quartier et aurait travaillé dur pour la rembourser. Je n'aurais jamais été tabassée, jamais je n'aurais vu le coin sombre de Tokyo, je n'aurais jamais eu peur en sortant faire les courses, jamais mon père ne m'aurait violée, je n'aurais jamais fait tant de cauchemars, je n'aurais jamais pleuré et brisé la vie de mes parents. Je ne serai jamais devenue folle.

Mais si j'étais morte ce jour-là, je n'aurais pas rencontré Sasuke, il ne m'aurait pas sauvée, pas consolée, il ne m'aurait pas protégée et invitée à habiter chez lui et son frère. Je ne serai pas tombée amoureuse de lui et jamais, je n'aurais trouvé une raison de vivre.

Malgré tout, la haine que je ressentais pour mon père n'arrivait pas à disparaître.

J'avais cessé de pleurer, mon père aussi. J'attendais la mort avec impatience maintenant, comme une vieille amie. Mon paternel leva son arme et je fermai les yeux. Mais au lieu de recevoir la balle comme je m'y attendais, j'entendis la cloche sonnait, ainsi que le fracas de deux personnes rentrant en collision.

Je rouvris les yeux instantanément, la scène que je vis me glaça le sang. Devant moi, Sasuke et mon père menaient une lutte acharnée. Se permettant tous les coups, ils étaient à parfaite égalité.

\- Sauve-toi ! me cria Sasuke dans la mêlée, maintenant !

Je ne bougeai pas, tandis que Sasuke reprenait son combat. Comment voulait-il que je fuisse ? Je tentais quelques pas en arrière mais, dû m'arrêter à deux. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'abandonner !

Pourtant, je me forçai à faire d'autres pas en arrière. Cherchant une solution.

La police ne viendrait pas, elle ne venait jamais ici. Les voisins tenaient bien trop à leur vie et de toute façon, les deux hommes me barraient le chemin...

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Ils roulèrent vers moi, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres des morceaux de verre. Sasuke était en mauvaise position et mon père en profita pour s'armer de son pistolet et il tira. La balle atteignit le ventre de l'Uchiwa, qui hoqueta de douleur. Son regard se dirigea vers moi, il était rempli d'amour, puis le brun vit le reste du verre, prit un morceau et d'un geste plein de désespoir trancha net la gorge de mon géniteur, qui s'était tourné vers moi. Celui-ci s'écroula de tout son long, écrasant Sasuke qui s'était éteint à son tour.

Tout cela s'était passé en quelques secondes et je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Je restais figée pendant plusieurs minutes, regardant horrifiés les corps qui se tenaient près de moi. Ce n'était pas possible... Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai...

Mes yeux me piquaient tandis que j'avançais en tremblant vers le brun. Je m'agenouillais à côté de lui, me fichant de couper mes genoux sur le verre. Il était mort. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je repoussai le corps de mon père, dégageant ainsi celui de l'Uchiwa. D'un geste maladroit, je refermai ses beaux yeux noirs.

Je m'écroulai sur lui et je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, hurlant à Sasuke de se relever, de me dire que c'était une blague. Mais rien ni fit, il restait allonger, ne réagissant pas à ma tristesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? ! hurlai-je en regardant le plafond, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour mériter ça ?!

Bien sûr, personne ne me répondit. Alors je me remis à pleurer.

Je voulais que ce soit l'un de mes cauchemars. Je voulais que Sasuke me réveille, me serre dans ses bras, essuie mes larmes, me chuchote que tout va bien, qu'il m'aime, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse.

Ma raison de vivre.

Tandis qu'au plus profond de moi, je devinai qu'un rêve ne pouvait pas être aussi réaliste.

Je relevai la tête, regardant mon père. Je lui avais enlevé sa raison de vivre, il avait pris la mienne. D'une certaine façon, on était quitte. Je vis l'arme dans sa main et d'une main assurée, je la lui pris.

Je mis le canon du pistolet sur ma tête.

\- Jamais sans toi, dis-je à Sasuke.

J'eus un sourire triste. De ma main libre, je caressai son visage.

\- Je t'aime.

Puis j'appuyai sur la gâchette.

* * *

Cet OS a été fait pour ce concours : Ici.

Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Grâce à vous j'ai gagné la première place du concours ! Grâce à vos votes, vos encouragements, vos avis, vos remarques.

J'ai aussi fait cet OS à treize ans, avec "Sois heureuse" ce sont mes deux plus vieux

donc les deux moins abouties mais je ne tenais pas à les modifier pour vous pouviez voir mes amélioration

au fil du temps :)


End file.
